


Prescited

by Jaunty



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: After killing children, Aftermath of a Murder, Child Murder, M/M, Rough Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, Yeah; I wouldn't read if you're easily upset of characters having sex, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 08:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17321750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaunty/pseuds/Jaunty
Summary: prescited (adj.) - foreknown or predestined for damnation; condemned-----------William moved off from the bite he just placed onto Benji's shoulder, creating a nice mark of teeth as he gazed down at the other man with a grin.“If they believe we are damned from birth, there is no reason to do good works~.”-----------Whether out of the purity of spite or love, there is truly no limit as to one will do for their lover.





	Prescited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WilliamDavidAfton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamDavidAfton/gifts).



> Lucky for y'all, there's going to be another piece after this that's nothing but pure smut and uh, it's a salty but solid one ⊙▽⊙
> 
> As usual, I apologize for spelling/grammar errors, though I made sure to clean up any glaring ones. Enjoy! (●♡∀♡)

The sound of the front doors unlocking then opening caught Benji's ears, having to finish up the latest search around the pizzeria. The animatronics haven't been as...free as they would during the night but hey, he isn't complaining. The less work he has to do in watching the damn things, the better. He isn't exactly too keen on having to sit around on his ass for hours on end to watch them but a job's a job.

 

Of course, it wouldn't have come to be if it weren't for his relationship with William. Oh, how Benji can ramble for hours on end about the man but as fate would have it, not many people in this town isn't too thrilled in having anything positive coming out of the young man's mouth.

 

 _Too extreme_ , they would say.

 

 _To hell with you_ , he'd reply with such venom.

 

Before that thought could derail, a fellow employee greeted Benji with a cheerful smile. “Hey! Was wondering where you were. Everything going alright?” Benji offered a grin back. “As usual. Save for some of them having to twitch in the dead of night, all has been well and quiet. Don't even know why we need to have someone on guard if they can do the job for us.” The other can only shrug. “You got me. I'm thinking the same, but Mr. Afton insisted that someone is to look over them. Maybe just to make sure they don't break down or go haywire or something. Technology tends to break, too.”

 

Granted, these are animatronics that not only William has created, but Henry had a hand on it as well. They prided over their work, and they definitely wouldn't tolerate failure in which they poured their sweat and blood into it _**(**_ _although, one would argue that this applies to William. Henry's more humble than that, bless his heart_ _ **)**_.

 

That's why Benji doesn't complain nor badmouth the metallic creations for what they are. He knew that they weren't built for him, or any of the adults in mind, but for the children. Their smiles and the absolute joy on their faces is what keeps this franchise going.

 

With a casual wave at the fellow coworker, Benji exited the pizzeria, rolling his neck to ease the tightened muscles that's beyond sore. It's luckily not that far of a walk for him to reach the home of his beloved, the children most likely asleep and William...

 

Lips pursed, the young man entered the private office of his lover, his assumptions correct as he saw the hunched figure of the man himself. He didn't appear to be aware of a visitor, too engrossed in writing whatever was on his mind. As Benji approached, he can hear snippets. A bit worrying for him since they mentioned of some suits and a few names –

 

“William?”

 

He moved back as the man jumped, somewhat startled as he turned in his seat. “Oh, Benji!” A low chuckle as he placed the pen down and stood up from the creaking chair, going over to embrace the other. “So sorry. I didn't hear you coming in! And I suppose I forgot the time again...” Despite the insistence that he's able to walk fine on his own, William had been picking Benji up every morning he's done his duties, just before preparing to wake the children up for school. After the numerous incidents of harassment towards his lover, it had became imperative that Benji is to be escorted to and from the establishment. For his safety, William would reason and Benji, while touched, could see the good nature behind it yet he isn't wanting to give further ammunition to the harassers.

 

It's bad enough to let rumors fly around with their outlandish claims. Even more of a nuisance is to have something they can actually use against them. It's unfortunate that they would pick on the “ _weaker_ ” of the two, they would believe.

 

“No worries!” Benji chirped, planting a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. “Listen, I know you get exhausted with everything going on and yes, I do notice. Don't try me~.” William playfully rolled his eyes, giving Benji a kiss atop his head. “And besides,” he continued. “It's been early and you've pretty much told those kiddies off with a threat to have their arses handed to them. Not to mention their parents are gonna have a time with them for getting in trouble on their kid's behalf.” William had to hum at that, remembering the look on this one teenager's face upon being told that his parents are to learn of a certain misdemeanor that he thought had been lost for no one to know.

 

The point being is that he cares for his boyfriend, and he would **never** forgive himself if anything were to happen to Benji. He's the light warding off the grief that followed his wife's untimely death; William will be damned if he allowed the bastards to win.

 

“I suppose you're right on that,” he acquiesced with a hum. “But the minute that happens again, I will be your escort until the end of time.” Benji giggled before he's finished, prompting William to raise a brow with a bemused grin. “Oh, I'll be certain you will~,” Benji hummed, not granting an explanation as he took William's hand to head onto the kitchen for some breakfast. There might have been the slightest reluctance in the older man's features, how he glanced back at his desk from where his notebook is opened to the various cryptic ideas he's thought of recently.

 

Benji didn't need to know. Not yet, anyway.

 

* * *

 

“Another claim?”

 

Benji stared up from where he's been reading a comic, his lover sighing as he placed down a file along the table within the living room. The children had just been dropped off at school, giving their father time and energy to run over some documents they've received. “Yes, but it appears to be just as absurd as the last one.”

 

“Wait, something topped over having to faint after seeing some kid throw up their pizza and candy?”

 

“Mhm. Apparently, this one decided that the animatronics aren't for the faint of heart and when one of them attempted to approach them, they felt **threatened**. Fearing of going into _cardiac arrest_ \-- ”

 

“ – Meaning, pissing in their knickers.”

 

A grin quirked at the man's lips as he continued, “They decided to file a lawsuit for nearly having them killed. At this point, I would rather they did since it appears they aren't to survive in this harsh world we live in~.” His younger boyfriend had to laugh at that, agreeing that the world definitely doesn't have the effort in keeping someone like that alive. Not when they are to live in a plastic bubble and claim that everything is out to get them. “So let me guess... Definitely not going to win?” William confirmed that with a glint in his eye, tossing the document aside for another. This one, now, the man had to frown with concern.

 

“Huh. Another incident involving the animatronics,” he muttered, taking hold of a pen to write his signature. “ _Another?_ ” Benji questioned with a raised brow. “See, there has been a few cases where the employees are reporting that they have been attacked by them. Well, **attacked** is too strong of a word – More like, mistaken to be criminals. It seems that their programming is malfunctioning to where they are beginning to target those who haven't committed any wrongdoings. This is the fourth time this month, but I haven't properly written them down since the injuries were minor, and they haven't done it since until the next week or so.” He's going to have to speak with Henry upon this mishap. This is going to be a problem for both if the animatronics decide to harass fellow customers.

 

That, meanwhile, had Benji wondering about the numerous nights he's spent within the pizzeria, wondering if he could recall anything unusual about the animatronics. He's been skeptical about this because he couldn't seem to think of any incidents. Nothing particularly noteworthy, anyway. “That's strange...” Benji idly commented upon flipping a page. “I'm sure you'll be able to fix it before it really gets worse. It can only do so much without inspection, honestly.”

 

William can see the points to it but honestly, it's hardly anything to worry about. All these years the pizzeria has been opened, nothing extreme has happened. The animatronics are often reported to do strange activities at time and the cause for it is simply the new technology being implemented into them. Not to say they are prototypes but there's bound to be glitches here and there.

 

Needing a break, William pulled away from his work, giving Benji a sweet kiss that had the other man giggling and bashful. The brunet offered to make lunch and as he did so, he heard Benji asking, “Hey, I remembered you mentioning that you're gonna be busy tonight. Do I have to watch over the children?” Oh yes. Work has caught up to him that he nearly forgot about his...idea to commit to tonight. There is an odd shadow over William's face as he replied airily. “Yes, if you don't mind? I promise I won't take too long. I'll work on some things at the pizzeria, then work on fixing the animatronics up. See if I can do something for the time being until we can properly find the problem.”

 

There, he decided to think of something. A thought that he may end up regretting if things go awry. “You're welcome to visit after you put the children to bed. Might help on getting the job more quicker.” A brief pause as Benji pondered for a moment –

 

“Sounds good! I know I'm off today, but anything for you, love!”

 

 _That's to be put to the test_ , he thought with a wry, somewhat grim smile as he briefly gazed upon a knife, then used it to cut at some sandwiches.

 

* * *

 

Benji is curious as to what William is to do at the pizzeria. It's his own establishment, yes, but rarely has he entered to simply work after Henry had been persistent in saying that he's to work at home. Or better yet, lay off some of it to enjoy quality time with his children and lover. William soon learned that it had been a wise decision but even then, there would be times when he would stay late to finish up some paperwork.

 

Ah, how that brought memories for the man who checked on William that one day. Many times would that particular desk has been used for...intimate moments~.

 

After making sure the children are to be asleep for the night, Benji placed on a jacket over a blue t-shirt, zipping up for the chilly air that's to greet him when he exited the house. Frosted breath appeared past parted lips as he shoved his hands into his pockets to gain some warmth. As he thought of previous times, it's only a short walk to the pizzeria and he reached it within the standard time. It's nearly midnight as he entered the building, the dim lighting making the interior all too eerie for anyone's tastes. Benji himself has grown used to the unsettling atmosphere, unzipping his jacket as he glanced around. “William?” he called out, wishing he's brought a flashlight or some light source. He didn't think it's to be this dark.

 

Before reaching for the lights, a sound caught his ears. Shuffling, followed by some mutterings of some kind. Frowning, Benji investigated it, slowly approaching the door to the spare parts room. “...William?” No answer, and it appears that whoever is in there didn't appear to hear him. Opening the door, a strong odor wafted up his nostrils, causing him to groan in surprise. It smelled...coppery. Almost metallic as if he's smacked right into one of those animatronics.

 

“Wha...”

 

What he saw before him had his blue eyes widening in complete shock. Within the room were the animatronics that have been set to decommission, faulty parts and just thrown aside from misuse. What was the most horrifying is what was being placed upon them. William, uniform covered in dark stains that can be seen even in this lighting, is shoving _something_ into what appears to be Chica, the grotesque sounds of soft innards being moved around as metallic pieces are piercing into the body shoved in. Blood soon spurt from the crevices of the suit, just as William placed the head back on. Leaning his head back with a sigh, green eyes are hidden but his lips are up in a grin.

 

“Benji. Love, I didn't mean to start so soon. Or not finish in time. Depends on how you're feeling, darling~.”

 

Voice in a somber timbre that brought a chill even to Benji's spine, William slowly turned to reveal red smeared along his features. Benji stared at him with wide eyes, glancing down to see another body –

 

Oh, it's **small**.

 

A child!

 

It couldn't be. He's heard that there had been reports of some kids going missing from a few days ago, and to think that they have been taken by –

 

“William. What is this...” Shock took hold of him, not exactly reacting properly to the scene before him. His grip along the doorknob tightened so much that his knuckles are turning white. “I... I uh...” His lover chuckled as he wiped at his hand along his shirt though it hardly did any cleaning. “Don't worry. It had been quick for them. I'm sure that pain had been very quick for them, even when they had saw it coming.” Benji's words remain stuck in his throat, watching as the last child is taken in his arms. The slightest twitch from him told Benji that the child is still alive.

 

 _Still breathing_...

 

Those suits aren't meant to fit any human body. It's nothing but metal and exoskeletons. Unless William has purposefully took those out, there is no way in hell that the children would be alive after being stuffed.

 

...What's even worse...

 

The image of William being covered in blood, how nearly _**maniacal**_ his forest green eyes are as he started to fit the child's legs into the opening of Foxy's body... How excited he appeared as though he's been wanting to do this for the longest time. He's planned this. There is a seemingly heartless decision to whisk innocent children away to commit this act. For what purpose, Benji most likely won't know...unless he wishes to inquire.

 

There is a sudden tingling between his legs, Benji starting towards William with an outstretched hand but rather than taking hold of his arm, it had been his hand. His lover glanced at him with an inquisitive glint in those green eyes, somewhat surprised to see not fear or horror along his features but a _smile_ on Benji's lips.

 

“Here, let me help...”

 

...Well! This turned out to be a pleasant surprise!

 

William, grinning like an absolute madman, moved aside to have Benji aid in taking the child to fit as much as they can into the suit. There's a whimper, the noise stirring hints of remorse in Benji but that's quickly cast aside as William took hold of the child's head and simply pushed him down. There's been a crack, the sound of something piercing into the flesh that had Benji wincing at the imagery and sound of it.

 

A spurt of blood landed along his face, a streak between his eyes as William chuckled after placing Foxy's head into place. “A perfect fit, if I say so myself,” he hummed out, turning his gaze down at Benji.

 

“...Yeah. Yeah, definitely.” Benji's still in shock but it's wearing off to bring in some other emotion that no other person should feel – well, perhaps, only William could share that sentiment. Both gazed at each other for what felt like hours, but it took only seconds for the older man to swoop down and capture Benji's lips. A soft noise came from his lover at the sudden kiss, William wrapping his arms tightly around him to pull him closer. The kiss, while passionate, gradually became ravenous as though they have acquired a hunger that's _aching_ to be sated. Teeth dug into Benji's bottom lip, drawing blood from the way those teeth have caught at them.

 

Benji wrapped his arms around William's neck, returning the rather ferocious kiss that's demanding more and more. Without warning, Benji found himself on his knees, the sound of a zipper going down bringing a chill down at his spine. The man stared down at him with a wide grin, green eyes might as well be glowing as he pulled out his erection that had been up for a while. Stroking it once, a slgithyl bloody hand reached up to take hold of dark locks to keep Benji still _**(**_ _though it isn't as though he's wanting to leave, anyway_ _ **)**_ , then he growled out, “ _Open wide, love~_.”

 

Upon lips being parted, he's soon tasting his boyfriend along his tongue. A moan can be heard above him, and Benji's took that as initiative to start bobbing his head due to the arousal beginning to grasp at him in a warmth.

 

It took a moment for him to familiarize himself with giving William head but the minute he heard those approving sounds and the way his fingers threaded through his hair with such tenderness despite the roughness a moment ago, Benji closed his eyes and focused on making sure his lover is in bliss as he is. Tongue flattening at the bottom of William's length, the sudden tight grip at his hair had him tracing along a few veins that he can feel. William took in a few gasps as he watched his boyfriend's lips wrapped so beautifully around his cock, already feeling the rush to slam it into Benji right then and there. He rolled his hips after a moment of watching, making Benji slightly choking before collecting his bearings.

 

The minute William can feel the tip touching the back of his throat, he pulled out then shoving him down onto the tiled floor. Benji groaned as he immediately reached down to undo his jeans, apparently knowing just what William is wanting to do. His lover aided in practically tearing them off, seeing just how wet his lover is. Moans came from Benji as he began to slide those fingers along the folds, licking his lips at the wonderful sounds breathed from him.

 

“ _William_... _~_ ” Benji whined out, presenting himself so lewdly that the very restraint in William is close to snapping. As much as he wanted to pound into the smaller body before him, he isn't wanting to hurt Benji. Not that much to the point of completely damaging him. That being said, William did give Benji some incentive to prepare as he pushed in two fingers at the start, feeling those wet walls clenching around his large digits and watching Benji react by squirming in ecstasy. Luckily for him, he didn't have to wait that long until he can feel the large tip of his lover's length. Preparing him hadn't been that long but if Benji had any protests or at least, a suggestion, it died in his throat as William suddenly shoved into him.

 

“ _Ah!_ ”

  
  
Benji arched his back with blue eyes wide, William holding onto those sinful hips as he settled in at the hilt, then beginning to pull away – Only to snap his hips right into the other. The atrocious acts he's committed only fueled at his arousal; the rush of having to take a defenseless life away, watching as their eyes would dull into death had William nearly growling in his throat. The intensity of his thrusts could have had Benji shoved across the cold floor if it hadn't been those large hands holding onto his hips.

 

To compensate for this, William swooped down for his teeth to catch at the skin along Benji's neck, biting hungrily at though this is his last meal to have on Earth. His lover cried out when the first bite is given, no doubt having blood drawn and it's quick to turn red in agitation as William continued to piston deep into Benji as he could.

 

“Haaa..! You... Mm, fuck, how long did you... When did...” Despite his inability to properly voice his thoughts, William caught on, letting out a deep chuckle as he answered at his ear.

 

“You wouldn't have to worry your pretty little head over it. Just know that I have some...hobbies to the side. A little interest into – _Mmm!_ – something I've been working on~.” Benji listened the best he could; William driving his cock deep into him is making it quite difficult, though knowing that his lover had a reason to killing these poor children –

 

“...Why? I don't see how... Ah! See how this would make anything better. I guess those fuckers are right about us going to hell and all that – **Fuck!** – that nonsense?”

 

William moved off from the bite he just placed onto Benji's shoulder, creating a nice mark of teeth as he gazed down at the other man with a grin.

 

“If they believe we are damned from birth, there is no reason to do good works~.”

 

Benji isn't certain if he's being sincere with that but that thought died off as William's suddenly pulling out, roughly taking Benji in arms. “Come on, love. While I'm wanting to continue this here, I think we should set up the environment to be a little more...romantic~.” The scent of copper and the images of those children being stuffed into the suits should have elicited some form of disgust, especially the way that William seemed to care more for Benji's pleasure than the horrors he's committed.

 

Instead, Benji can only laugh, his flustered cheeks adding to the charm as he airily replied, “What, want me to find some candles to light up this room? Make it better for you?” William can only laugh, shaking his head as he brought _**(**_ _read: dragged_ _ **)**_ Benji out of the spare parts room, and into the office that for some, provides a sense of dread since being taken here, or called upon to enter, meant that the owner had some words for them.

 

For Benji, it only brought back memories. He's only been in the office a few times but it felt so long ago since one of the visits had him laid upon the desk for William to have. To both to confess their attractions to each other. It appears William thought similar as he bent Benji over on the desk, a yelp coming from the smaller of the two when the older man suddenly smacked at his ass cheek. It echoed around the room and as an angry red handprint began to form, William stroked himself for a brief minute before returning the pace into Benji with abandon, the desk creaking under his strength as he fucked his lover hard.

 

Benji had his cheek pressed against the smooth wood, moaning freely as the soreness from being smacked mixed with the pleasure exploding from William's cock hitting at his sweet spot. Fingers scrambled to hold along the sides of the desk, one hand reaching over to grip at William's hip just as nails are felt digging into his own hips.

 

“William...! Oh god, more! Fuck me good!” William laughed as he reached up to grip at those dark locks, holding Benji's head back to expose that lovely neck.

 

“As you wish...”

 

Screams now poured out of his lips, allowed to do so since it's only them in the establishment and nobody's due to come in until early morning. Both of their orgasms steadily approached, Benji's noises raising in pitch and frequency as William began to growl as he slammed his hips at rapid speed that had Benji seeing stars. Praises filtered past his lips as he watched his lover becoming lost to the haze filling his mind, making him realize that there is no other person to bring him into rapture than he can. There had been mutters of a warning from the younger man, babbling about how he's close, and William could say the same.

 

“T-Together!” Benji cried out, saliva trickling from the corner of his lips as he turned to glance up at William from over his shoulder. “Please...!

 

Rather than verbally replying, green eyes are glowing in the dim light as he gave him a few more rapacious thrusts before a forceful one had Benji jolting up with a wail. Overstimulation had his entire figure quaking as he squirted along the side of the desk, even staining at the floor as William came nearly the same time, shooting his load deep into Benji. He let out a coo as his older lover pulled Benji up and started to kiss along his shoulder, eventually reaching those sweet lips to kiss at. Benji lazily returned the kiss, a low moan heard as William pulled out to let out a mixture of fluids to pour out down his legs.

 

There hadn't been much to say – what is there to say? The elephant in the room is glaring at them both and while the deed is vile, Benji found himself... He wouldn't say indifferent, but numbed. No doubt he has the ability to flee from this situation, heading straight for the nearest phone to call the police to place this man in jail and put the grieving parents into ease.

 

However, his mind, as well as another loving kiss, prevented him from doing so. Benji loved William. He truly did, and it seems that William hadn't killed the children because he wanted to. The heated gazes they shared showed that beyond the maniacal glee laid a reason. The intention for wanting Benji to see what he's done, and the joy of realizing that he is to be at his side despite this...

 

Yes, Benji decided that it's to be. As they lay there upon the couch within the office, him tracing at the scars marring William's body...

 

He's to help his lover with what he needed. He'll be there for William just as he's been there for Benji.

 

 _Tomorrow will simply be another day_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There honestly needs to be more William fics. While I do enjoy his novel self, the game one is perfection. Never be afraid to have him in this light, folks. It's your story, your imagination. Do what you want with it~. 
> 
> [celestialvexation](http://celestialvexation.tumblr.com) is where I'm at if you're wanting to leave a comment or idea!


End file.
